


Waiting for You to Talk

by guilt_tea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confused Crush, Drama Class, Ermin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, School, fear of public speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_tea/pseuds/guilt_tea
Summary: When it's Armin Arlert's turn to give his monologue in front of the whole drama class, he goes mute. Eren then pulls him outside to try to help him regain his composure. Will Eren succeeded? Will this turn into fluff because every fic by me always has fluff in it? Find out by clicking the title! (This should become an ad or something.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely didn't have an experience of blanking out in class and turned it into a fic. Not at all. :)

Blank. No thought went through my mind. Just blank. And everyone was looking straight at me.

“Come on Armin! You can do it!” someone yelped.

“Yeah. We won't judge you.”

“We all believe in you.”

But those kind words could not penetrate the walls I built. At least not theirs. 

I stood there, looking at the ground and shaking my head, knowing my vocal chords would not do their job. I didn't want their pity. I just wanted this to be over with and get a F. Why did I sign up for drama in the first place? I could barely talk in front of my large group friends. Much less in front of 20 kids that were all silently staring at me.

Then I saw a boy with eyes the color of the Caribbean ocean and hair as rich in color as chocolate. Eren Jaeger. My long time friend and possible crush. I still was trying to sort out my feelings for him. It started in 8th grade and the confusion has stuck with me till sophomore year of high school. He convinced me into choosing drama as my elective course that year. Lost in my thoughts, I hadn’t noticed that he was walking towards me. 

“Armin.” His soft voice pulled me out of my trance. I looked up at him, not able to muster up any words.

“Let’s go outside real quick. Mrs. Ral allowed it.” I managed a nod. He took me by the hand, mine covered in sweat, and led me outside of the classroom. Once we were out, he let go and I wished he hadn’t. It was a sunny day, but the cold breeze made me shiver slightly.

“Are you alright?” Eren asked in a comforting tone.

I shook my head no in response.

“What is it?” Eren asked.

“What is what?” My voice took me by surprise.

“What is making you not able to talk?”   
  
I averted my eyes from his. “I just… I don’t know.”

“Is it because there are so many people looking at you? Is it because you’re up there alone? Please tell me. I want to help you.” He sounded so sincere as he spoke this words.

“I guess it’s that. Also the fear of messing up worries me.”

“You can always start over. I’m sure Mrs. Ral would let you.” His tone seemed to lightened up a bit.

“But I can’t start over if I can’t start. I turn mute when I’m up there.”

“If I’m up there with you, will that help?”

“Maybe. Possibly. I don’t know.” I put a hand over my eyes and turned away from him. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was his, instantly feeling my cheeks heat up. “Look at me,” he said softly, yet it felt like a command too.

He was so close. I felt my heartbeat speed up and turned to face him against my better judgement. 

“What can I do to help you?” He was only a couple inches away from my face.

“I-I don’t know,” I stuttered. I could feel the heat intensify in my cheeks every second.

“Armin,” he was only an inch away now, “tell me.”

“No,” I took a step back. I felt his hold on my shoulder slip away. My heart pounded through my chest. I dared to steal a glance at him. He was… smiling. How could he be smiling!? “Why are you smiling?”

“Because you could still talk even though you tensed up.”

“Well.. yeah.”

“Let’s try this,” he was more lively now. “You speak your monologue to me, right now. If you freeze up, I’ll help you.”

I nodded and proceeded to do so. Having only one pair of eyes on me really helped. And the fact that they were his made it a lot easier. I stopped only once, in which Eren reassured me by taking a hold of my hand and rubbing his thumb against the front of my hand. While that did fluster me, it also calmed me down and I finished without a stutter.

“See! You can totally do it!” Eren had a gigantic grin on his face, looking like a proud mother of her kid that just won the national spelling bee. He still held my hand in his.

I shook my head. “Only in front of you.”

Eren replied, “Exactly!” For once, I had no idea what he was talking about. I think my confusion spread to my face since Eren added “I will explain later.”

He then led me back into the drama room. “He’s ready now.” A loud cheer rose about from the students. I wanted to collapse in on myself. Eren brushed his thumb against my hand again, causing that feeling to vanish. 

He stopped walking and turned towards me. I could feel everyone else’s stares on me, all watching me. I think I flinched slightly. I tried to talk but nothing came out. Inma low, hushed tone that only I could hear, he said “Say your lines to me.” I nodded. I took a deep breath and something about staring in those deep blue-green eyes of his eased my nerves. I began my monologue. I forgot about everyone else’s presence in the room. I focused all of my energy and attention to Eren.

After sometime, I finished. Applauds followed. Not a loud booming applause, but enough to make me smile. Eren smiled too. I felt myself being pulled into a hug. “That was beautiful, Armin.” I felt myself blush. Here I was, hugging my best friend slash possible crush who just helped me get through my fear, public speaking. I don’t think I had ever felt any happier. But that soon changed because someone’s lips caressing on mine. Eren kissed me. It only lasted a second but I thought I might explode. I already knew that I was a blushing mess. I hoped that no one had seen. Sadly, someone screamed “I ship it!” and the class erupted in cheers. I hid my face in Eren’s shoulder. I guess my three year long confusion was solved. I definitely had the biggest crush on Eren Jaeger. And he had one on someone by the name of Armin Arlert.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, something that isn't Komahina! Yay! Diversity of ships! I promise to get back to those two soon since I've made a promise and I can't back down now.  
> Any who, I hope you enjoyed that. Feel free to comment and leave kudos if you wish to do so. Thank you for reading this lil drabble (and dealing with the cheesy title.).


End file.
